My Wildest Dreams
by Intoxicated Bimbo
Summary: Note: This story is set 5 months after Elfangor leaves in the Andalite Chronicles, thats right, old school story, Animorphs not yet around, yadayada and if you review, I'll write more Chapters, since yall didnt like my first story Loren is starting to rem
1. Default Chapter

My Wildest Dreams  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine.  
  
Okay guys, this story is about 5 months after Elfangor left...and Loren is starting to remember, even though she isn't suposed to...enjoy.  
  
  
  
Loren could not sleep. Too many thoughts and troubles worrying her mind, way too many for three A.M. But as she knew, sleep would not come, just as it hadn't the past nights. Precisely five months ago it had started. The insomnia. The terrible feeling of De Ja Vu, the terrible feeling that something had happened, the heart wrenching feeling that a once in a lifetime oppurtunity had presented itself, stayed for a moment, then was whisked away.  
  
Loren glanced down at her sleeping husband, Steven, for an instant before sneaking out of bed. She rested one hand on her growing stomach, a five month daughter taking safety inside her mother's womb. Loren waddled almost comically to the window, and glanced up at the stars, another habit recently started. She had this empty feeling, as if she were looking for something, but never really finding it. Confusion clouded Loren's pretty face, accompanied by a deep sigh, coming straight from the despair buried away in her soul. Something was missing in her heart....Something...just something....  
  
Flash!  
  
Loren tumbled to the ground, another vision plaugeing her. Soon Alan would wake her up, she would be in the safety of his arms, the smile in his eyes....  
  
The vision was short, and quite strange. It showed a horse's legs, yet covered in blue fur, running gracefully along the grass, galloping at full speed. Such peace and tranquility filled Lauren, that she failed to notice, as she woke from her hazy vision, that Stephen had not awaken, she also had not noticed the fact that she had called him Alan..  
  
"Smiling Eyes Alan. Your smiling eyes..." She murmured, a smile growing on her sleepy face. For once sleep had come. And in her head, danced dreams of a different world, a different being, and a different love.  
  
~~~~~~ Sorry Chapter One is so short, but I want to make sure you guys like it before I write another chapter, since no one reviewed my other, stupid story. *Glares* But hey, forgive and forget, right?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews = More Chapters.  
  
Jenn 


	2. More memories

My Wildest Dreams  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine. If I chose to add characters in the future, chances are they will be mine.  
  
  
  
When Loren finally awoke, the sunshine was streaming onto her face, a very gently way to wake up. With utter dismay she realized she was on the floor, a pillow leveling her head, and a blanket covering her swollen womb. Another frown set itself upon her face. She realized that Steven couldn't possible lift her right now, but awakening her wouldn't have taken too much of an effort...would it?  
  
"Oh well.." With another sigh, this one from effort, she pulled herself up, glancing at the neatly made bed. Steven had left for work. Too be honest, Loren didn't even really care, and that surprised her a lot. She was with him, married to him, yet she felt there was a much bigger love waiting for her. Loren didn't really believe in reincarnation, but that is what it felt like, a love from a past life, the memory of him bubbling just below the surface, memories so close, yet so far away. So very far.  
  
She waddled to the closet, selecting a pink tee-shirt and loose jean jumper. After cleaning herself up, she went downstairs, right to the kitchen. She made herself toast almost automatically, her mind thinking about her dream last night. About the spaceship... It had been a very weird dream. She had been a girl, abducted by aliens, and she was saved by a....saved by a...  
  
With a clatter she dropped the butter knife she had been grasping, both hands needed to grip the counter and keep her erect, she was sure it was just a little fatigue, it couldn't be another vision, she didn't want them, yet she did. She told herself it wasn't right, but her inner conscience needed them, craved them.  
  
Each time she had a vision, It continued a little more, soon she would have a full story, and soon she would have a full truth.  
  
~~~~~~ Short again, but I figure I'll give it to you a little at a time... I'm still not sure where this story is going, so be aware that there may be a surprise ending, and there may not. Estimated Chapters : At least 10. I hope. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews = More Chapters  
  
Jenn 


End file.
